Energetic Bunnies From Hell
by KellmettRocksThatHat
Summary: Written for amgglekim's Trick or Treat Halloween Contest. Bella and the others get bullied into bringing a bunch of ten year olds trick or treating. What happens when you put together a jealous Edward,a wretched ten year old boy,permanent markers.All Huma


_Hey, I was going to write a much better version of this story but I lost track of time and could only put up my original plan, which isn't great....please review !! CAuse I really want to wwwwiiiiiinnnnnn!!.....Oh and this is for the.._

_Trick or Treat Halloween Contest _

_KellmettRocksThatHat_

_Type of story: Trick_

_Character Type: OOC_

_Story Type: All Human _

_POV: Mixed_

_**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**_

_**kimberbaby (at) yahoo (dot) com **_

_**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**_

_**amgglekim's profile page**_

* * *

BPOV

I drove up the Cullen's driveway in my Halloween costume. there house as usual was done up to the last in decorations. I was wearing a witch's costume I had bought from the local supermarket as last minute. I felt a small bit stupid but it was necessary. Jasper, Rose, Alice, Emmett, Edward and I were being bullied into taking a group of ten year olds tricking treating and it was required that we wore a bloody suit! I quickly pulled up and ran across to the door. My trick or treat hand in hand.

I walked into the Cullen's hallway, which was surprisingly warm, from the cold outside. It was dark inside but this confused me, surely Edward didn't ask me to come over and not meet me.

"Hello?" I called and began to make my way towards the dim light shining out from the living room. I was careful with my footing. I had no one to catch me now and I really didn't want to spit my head open. It was just another thing Emmett could laugh about.

"Edward? Alice?" I shouted, my voice cracking on Alice's name as I heard some kind of low murmuring now, almost a form of chanting. The only noise in the house was this and loud squelching on my wet runners against the timber floor.

I looked into the room and gasped in shock. There, around Esme's new coffee table, was four large, dark figures chanting over the candle light. It took all of two seconds before the head closest to me turned to watch me and I screamed, as there was no eyes in the person only empty eye sockets and the skin on the face was decaying.

I stumbled back still screaming and my foot was caught from underneath me and I was falling backwards. It was so common to me down, almost more than standing up. I braced myself against the tiles but didn't need to as two warm hands wound around my waist and hoisted me up.

"Gah! Ghost Face! Help! Edward," I screamed, trying to wiggle out of the death grip.

"Silly Bella," A velvet voice cooed in my ear and I instantly relaxed. I knew that voice anywhere the only voice that my heartbeat speed up and stop at the same time. Edward. My Edward.

I sighed for a minute before my ears where attacked with boisterous laughter and then the lights flickered on. I spun around quickly on my heel to scowl and glower at Emmett and the others.

"Emmett," Edward snarled. "I thought I told you no lights!" Emmett laughed before shrugging and then had the cheek to wink at me. I flew at him, my arms flying everywhere but Edward caught me.

"Watch it there Bells," He chuckled. I glowered at him menacingly. Hoping if I really had any witch powers he would just shut up! I looked at the others and realized they were wearing their costumes.

Rosalie was wearing a leopard skin leotard, covering all her body and her legs. She had kitty ears on, black, knee high boots, her face was painted and what really killed me was she had tail coming out her behind. Jasper, was also wearing a leotard, this was green and covered in question marks. His hair was died a funky red. The Riddler.

Alice was wearing a outfit, ballet shoes, a crown and a pink magic stick that had jewels covering inch of it. A pink fairy.

"Nice outfit, Bella! Very _non_-original," She giggled. I rolled my eyes and smoothed down the back of my dress.

Emmett's body was green! At least every bit I could see from his ripped pants and bare chest.

Edward was wearing a long lab cut with hospital scrubs underneath and had cuts and bruises all over his decaying face. I cringed out of his grasp before laughing at all of them, so hard tears were streaming out my eyes.

Rosalie hissed, only increasing my laughter until I had to run past them to the bathroom upstairs.

I descended down the stairs my face solemn. I blushed scarlet under their speculation and sighed, taking off of my hat and running a hand through my hair.

"So where are we picking up the little demons?" I joked, trying to lighten the mood. Edward half smiled at my attempt and looked at his watch swiftly. He groaned and took his keys out of his pockets.

"At the elementary," He said and opened out the door.

"When?" Emmett said, following in his footsteps.

"Five minutes ago,"

We all loaded into Edward's Volvo. Edward and I in the front with the others in the back. We were going to drive to Forks Elementary, meet the children there and walk around with them.

"Hey, Bella?" Emmett called, leaning forward, I turned around to look at him.

"What happened to the witch with an upside down nose?" He asked innocently. I growled and remembered the first time Jake had met Rosalie at La Push beach. Wow, was there fireworks!

"Dunno Emmett. What?" I said exasperated. He chuckled before answering.

"Every time she sneezed her hat blew off," He burst out laughing while the rest of us just stared at him dumbfounded. Alice snickered, triggering off Jasper who triggered off Rose. Edward and I looked at each other. He wriggled his eyebrows and crossed his eyes and triggering both of us.

We arrived at the school, all of still laughing. The principle knocked on Edward's window, a slightly disturbed look on her wrinkled, old face. Edward composed his horrible face and turned to her. Winding down the window he greeted her with a crooked smile. She coughed, obliviously uncomfortable.

"Hello. I've been waiting for you I mean..._the_ children," She murmured at Edward. I spluttered out a chocked laugh. Was it me or was there a little _too_ much double meaning behind her words? Even with Edward face looking like that!

Edward apologized and opened the door. Pushing her away. I jumped out of my side and ran over to Edward, hooking my arm with him. She gave me a snobbish look.

"A zombie doctor with a witch?! How original," She sneered. I perused my lips and nodded. She gave the others a quick glance before calling a few names and in came ten little ten year olds. Giddy and ready for action. The Cullen's watched them in amazement, not moving.

"Hi! I'm Zombie Edward," Edward began "this is Witchy Bella, this is Riddler Jasp...," One boy, who looked younger than the rest stepped out an irked look on his baby face.

"Dude! I mean Zombie Edward," He mocked, using air quotations," Were ten not two." He snapped. I coughed hysterically at the look on Edward's face. This attracted the look from the little boy.

"Hey babe! I 'm a thief, and I'm here to steal your heart," Everyone looked him in shock as the other kids just laughed.

"Ahh aren't you the sweetest? What's your name?" I laughed.

"Stanley," He murmured.

He outstretched his hand that was covered in a glove with skeleton designs on it. I took it and we began to walk up the street with the others not far behind.

Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me against his chest, making me loose my grip on the Stanley's hand and I sunk into his chest for a moment.

"I really love you. You know that right?" He whispered huskily in my ear. I shuddered and a moan passed through my lips as he kissed my neck. Stanley coughed, pouting. I smiled and took his hand once more. Edward was then surrounded with little girls, all wanting his attention. He swung a small girl onto his back, who was wearing a angel's costume, and took two little girls hands.

Jasper and Emmett were also swarmed with little girls and Alice and Rose had two boys each. Stanley pocked me softly and I looked down.

"Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?" I asked confused.

"When you fell out of heaven?" I awed and bent down to kiss hi cheek. He smiled and turned around looking at Edward.

EPOV

"You like my dress, Edward?" Tracy asked, blushing, her blond hair falling around her face. I nodded.

"I love your dress," I smiled. Stanley turned around with a smirk on his face. I stared at him blankly as he motioned me to look. He pointed to Bella's butt, which was untouched by anyone apart from me. He motioned to it and stuck out his tongue, licking his lips. My eyes popped out and I spluttered.

"Bella?" I shouted and the demon of a child turned around. She looked at me smiling.

"Yes?" I pointed to the boy and then to her butt. She watched me confused.

"The boy just pointed to your butt and...and..," I stuttered. Bella frowned at me.

"Edward! You shouldn't be so childish," She scolded, patting Stanley on the head. I fumed and walked faster, almost dragging Haley and Emma along with me. We went into houses that were marginally decorated. The kids seemed pleased with their gatherings and the adults seemed pleased with their visitors. A while down the road.

We had one house to go and he turned around again . He smiled at me deviously and had his fingers inches from her butt and closed his eyes, feigning pleasure.

"Bella! He's doing it again!" I shouted. She spun around quickly, almost catching him in the act.

"Edward. That. Is. Enough," She seethed. I ran a hand through my hair as Stanley did the same again behind her back.

"Hey Bella there's Jake," I lied. A smile lit up her face as she turned around. She looked at Stanley who had his hand on her butt.

"Pardon me, is this seat taken?" He asked. She slapped his hand away and glared at him.

"If I could rearrange the letters of the alphabet I'd put U and I together," He said sheepishly. She smiled falsely at him.

"If I could rearrange the letters of the alphabet I'd put F U together," She snapped. He glowered at the ground and dropped back to Rosalie and Alice, who were not impressed.

Bella walked with me and the girls until we came to the last house, a large house on the end of the street, rumors had said it was haunted and an old hag lived in it. I knew better. Bella walked up and knocked on the door.

BPOV

I knocked timidly on the wooden door. When I was younger I had been petrified of this house I would be crapping myself right now if I wasn't so angry and Stanley. The little brat. There was a slight shuffling noise inside before the door opened revealing an old woman. Her gray hair fell to her waist in mats. She was wearing a big ivory colored sweater with a scruffy gray skirt.

"Hello?" She whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Trick or Treat?" I asked, looking at her confused. How was anyone scared of this house when there was only this old woman living in it. Sure she wasn't the prettiest person I had ever seen but nor was she the worst.

"Hello, dearie," She smiled, showing her non existent teeth. She pulled to the side and held out her arm.

"Come in," She smiled. The children run past me into the house and just as I was about to enter Edward caught my hand and pulled me back. He shook his head along with the others.

"Shouldn't we go in?" Emmett shrugged and answered my question loudly.

"Margaret will look after them," I raised an eyebrow and pointed to the door.

"You know that women?" They all nodded in unison.

"She was friends with Esme for ages," Rosalie explained, her tail swinging side to side. Alice nodded and smiled softly. Jasper wrapped an arm around her waist. Emmett took Rose's hand in his own and Edward pulled me against his chest. We al silent for a moment, happy in our own happy places. Until the door opened and out came fifteen energetic hell bunnies on steroids formally known as children. Margaret appeared at the door, gushing her apologizes.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to give them all that sugar," She cried. Stanley ran up to us and Edward's grip tightened.

"Back away from my woman," He hissed up at Edward. Edward laughed and let go of me, humoring the sugar high brat. Stanley squared up to him or rather his waist and punched in his manly area. Edward cringed and fell to his knees.

"Oh my God, Edward," I cried making my way over to him. Six pairs of arms held me back. There was Edward's fan club. The ten year olds not the one's at high school. I looked around and I saw it was the same everywhere Rosalie's guys were fighting Emmett and vice versa, it was the same with Alice and Jasper.

Edward hopped up and snarled, obviously sick of his miniature beating. Stanley ran at him but Edward was prepared he held out his hand and stopped Stanley by catching his forehead and keeping him at arms length. It was rather comical. Emmett caught two kids by the ankles and turned them upside down and Jasper just carried them under his arms.

"Who's the little man now," They taunted. Edward, with his free hand pressed it against Staley's neck, as soon as he did this Stanley fell to the floor.

"Pressure point," He laughed darkly. I gasped and Edward quickly reassured me.

"Don't worry. Carlisle did it to Alice and Emmett all the time when we were younger,"

I shrugged, happy with the answer and unhooked a bony hand from around my neck. I swung her off and Edward caught her quickly doing the same and soon every child was out cold. Looking at them I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey! Look what I got!" Rosalie laughed and held up four permanent markers.

"Rose...you really can't," Jasper said reluctantly. Edward and Emmett exchanged a smirk and snatched them out of her hands.

"Oh yes, we can," They laughed before starting on the faces of the sleeping bunnies from hell.

Principle POV

Hearing a loud engine I walked outside expecting to see my students all standing there with the others. I slammed the door and was surprised as I heard nothing. Looking at the corner I gasped in shock. There was every child sleeping in the corner with absurd drawings on there faces some more disturbing than others. I ran over to Stanley who had a cloth covering his mouth. Taking it off he opened his eyes, groggily.

"Uhh..Where the hell...Hey! They stole my candy," He screamed before sobbing into my chest.

BPOV

"Mhahahah," I laughed hysterically, stuffing my face with candy and throwing some in the air. I felt the others gazes on me but choose to ignore them. Candy, candy!! God, I'm hyper. I thought before bursting into a crazy laugh.

"Carlisle?" Edward asked his father, slightly scared of his girlfriend.

"I know son. I know," Carlisle said and flicked the needle, getting rid of any bubbles.

"Bella," He said softly, advancing towards her.

* * *

The End _

* * *

_

Hope it was good and don't forget to review!! Good or bad?

_KellmettRocksThatHat _

_xoxox_


End file.
